The present invention relates to information storage and, more particularly, to a novel method for permanent thermo-magnetic recording and storage of binary digital information.
It is known to store data by magnetically recording each bit of data in a magnetic medium. To obtain the highest density of stored information, the area of each magnetic domain must be as small as possible. Previously, methods for thermo-magnetically recording binary digital information with high density have not been practical. With the advent of high-coercivity materials to support magnetic domains having diameters on the order of several microns, as disclosed and claimed in co-pending application Ser. No. 493,495 and now abandoned (filed on even date herewith, assigned to the assignee of the present application, and incorporated herein in its entirety by reference), the possibility for high-density digital information storage is present.
It is desirable to provide methods for permanently thermo-magnetically recording digital data in a thin-film medium supporting relatively small and stable magnetic domains.